Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 9 = 3$
Solution: Add $9$ to both sides: $(2x - 9) + 9 = 3 + 9$ $2x = 12$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 6$